


Running Nowhere Backwards

by liadela



Category: General Hospital, Port Charles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadela/pseuds/liadela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They reach an agreement to share the apartment and ignore the elephants in the room; they don’t talk about their families, their pasts, or their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Nowhere Backwards

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the 10 Sentence Challenge, Week 10 at the Unconventional General Hospital board, If Only in My Fantasies. It has been slightly edited to be more cohesive.

The day Maxie announces she's moving in with Matt and leaving Lulu to cover the rent alone, Lulu walks into Kelly's and comes face to face with Serena Baldwin.

Dante is against the idea immediately saying he doesn't trust Serena, but Lulu figures he is just upset that she never seriously considered his offer to move in with him.

She and Serena reach an agreement to share the apartment and ignore the elephants in the room; they don't talk about their families, their pasts, or their future. Still, Serena doesn't miss an opportunity to question her relationship with Dante, leading Lulu to decide she doesn't trust her either. Even though it's obvious to all three that her relationship with Dante is suffering, has been since she decided to live with Serena and maybe before, she just keeps reminding Serena it's none of her business.

But Serena does what she wants and takes what she doesn't have; she's just as impulsive and self-destructive as Maxie but Maxie never pushed her against the wall of their apartment and kissed her.

The kiss is desperate and sloppy and feels like it's over as suddenly as it begins. Serena pulls away and all Lulu can do is stare into the pair of bright blue eyes shining back at her, studying her, until Serena turns and walks back to her room without a word.

The next day Serena announces she's moving out, the second roommate Lulu's lost in three months, and she knows she should be relieved, but instead she feels like she just failed some kind of test. When she asks Serena why she's leaving, Serena simply shrugs and says, "because you'll end up regretting it if I stay."


End file.
